


When They Were Kids

by blowingbubbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Rey, Background Relationships, Before Kylo Ren, Ben knows, Ben sorta imprints on rey?, Gen, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Obi-Wan and Maz aren't married but together, Rey's Biological Parents are shitty, Surrogacy, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingbubbles/pseuds/blowingbubbles
Summary: This will be a collection of related and not related fics about Ben and Rey when they were little. The oldest they will get is prolly Rey(17) and Ben(23)Warnings will be appropriately labeled for the later chapters.





	When They Were Kids

The first time Ben sees her, it's through a sonogram picture. He doesn't really get what the black and white swirls are supposed to be but from the way his mom, Leia, and his mom's-good-friend-but-he-calls-her-aunt-Maz, are looking at it, Ben knows it's important. Therefore the only logical step, according to Ben's 6-year-old precocious personality, is to demand what's so special about the picture.

"This is a sonogram, Ben. It shows what a baby looks like when they're still in someone's tummy." Leia explained, with all the patience and practice of having a 6-year-old like Ben

"I don't see a baby. And Auntie Maz doesn't look like she's carrying a baby." Ben says, looking pointedly at Maz's still flat stomach.

"Sweetheart, this baby is mine but someone else carrying them for me because I can't." Maz tried explaining. Ben was smart and could usually pick up on things like this without needing to go into details but for something this delicate? She wouldn't blame the boy on inheriting his father's obtuse head.

"So if that baby is in someone else's tummy, how are you going to get the baby?" Ben said, tilting his head to the side, the way his father, Han, does.

"The lady will have the baby herself, and then give her to me."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes, it's a girl. She should be here this week actually. Tomorrow, if she's impatient." Maz smiled, she was excited to finally be a mother. She didn't envy herself for when she would have to explain the circumstances of her daughter's birth to her daughter, but that was a worry for another time.

"What's her name, Auntie Maz? Does she have a name? Is she gonna come with a nametag so we know what to call her?" Ben asked, his question coming out one after the other.

Leia chuckled, "What do you think we should call her?" Ben's face screwed up in concentration as his eyes swept across the room for ideas.

"Rey! We need to call her Rey! Because she'll be like a ray of light from the Sun but with an E because Rey with an A is a boy's name." Ben graced them with a smile, looking all too proud of himself. Leia and Maz looked at each, it wasn't a bad idea for a name.

"Rey, huh?" Maz rolled the name around in her mouth. "It's a no fuss name, and she won't struggle to spell it. Rey Kenobi sounds like a good name, Ben. Let me ask Obi about it, and we'll let you know."

"He'll like it. Uncle Ben will like the name Rey." Ben asserted, sure of himself.

"And why is that, love?" Leia asked.

"Because I came up with it."


End file.
